Sherlock IPod Challenge
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: Five short drabbles involving the wonderful Sherlock Holmes and my OC Masey:


**For the ipod challenge here are the rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like. **

**2. Turn on your IPOD/MP3/Music Player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. **

**4. Do 5 of these and then post them.**

**I only own Masey, my OC. _Sherlock_ belongs to the BBC.**

**Sherlock IPod Challenge**

**By RosexScarlet**

_I can't smile without you by Barry Manilow_

"Will you dance with me?"

Masey looked up from the file to see Sherlock standing over her with his long fingers extended towards her, a crooked smile lighting up his face.

Masey grinned as she took his hand and let him pull her into his arms. The warmth that radiated from his strong arms wrapped around her sent shivers down her spine as they swayed to the low beat of the music that flowed through the flat from the small radio sat next to the skull.

Their gazes locked as the song reached its climax. Their grins grew as they both chuckled slightly. Masey rested her head on his shoulder and smiled contently.

_We built this city by Jefferson Starship_

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes…"

Sherlock spun around and saw none other than Masey leaning against the wall grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You really didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" she chuckled as she moved towards him until she was so close that her delicious scent encircled him, filling his senses with warmth. Sherlock gazed into her azure blue eyes before pulling her into a tight embrace. Masey let out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and spun around, laughing with joy.

Mycroft Holmes sat in his car smiling slightly at the laughing couple before sighing and ordering the driver to carry on and headed down the street.

_Meet me on the equinox by Death cab for cutie_

Sherlock grinned at her and winked as he made his way down the street, John stumbling after him. Masey chuckled at the pair but once they were both out of sight her chuckle died and the small smile dropped from her lips as she turned to the dark alley way behind her and narrowed her eyes at the dark figure lurking in the shadows.

"I have to say I'm very impressed, you've got him wrapped around you're little finger."

Jim Moriarty moved towards her that sickening evil smile on his lips. Masey turned back to where Sherlock's retreating figure disappeared. _I told you not to trust me Sherlock._ She thought sadly before turning back towards the grinning serpent and made her way into the shadows, Moriarty following her.

_Breath by Breaking Benjamin_

"I don't believe you're not properly acquainted with my assistant, Have they my dear."

Masey's eyes hardened and darkened as she turned her gun from Moriarty to point it at Sherlock and John. Sherlock froze and stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but at the end of the day money is what I need and he made me an offer I just couldn't refuse."

The shock on Sherlock's face melted away into anger and pure hatred as he narrowed his eyes and growled at her. "And this is why I never trust people, because they always turn out to be back stabbing snakes like you."

She flinched as his words cut right through her like an ice cold blade. A small tear trickled slowly down her cheek as her finger moved towards the trigger.

"I really am sorry," she whispered and closed her eyes as a loud shot rang through the air.

_Come down with Love by Allstar weekend_

Masey winced as she pressed Sherlock's scrunched up shirt to the bullet wound in her shoulder. She looked up as Sherlock walked towards her and sat down next to her on the edge of the pool.

"I'm sorry," she said. Sherlock pulled her out of the way when Moriarty shot her so the bullet only nicked her shoulder.

"You're an idiot you know that right," he huffed, out of breath from chasing after Moriarty. Sweat trickled down his pale muscular bare chest.

"So you keep reminding me," she chuckled. She gazed up at him and smiled warmly.

"Why did you do that, help me? You could've taken the money and left."

Masey grinned and huffed. "You know for a genius you really can be stupid sometimes". She placed her bloody hands either side of his face and pulled him down to her. Her lips captured his in a rough, passionate kiss. Sherlock froze for a second before melting under her burning lips and kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

John walked back into the pool area with some towels when he froze at the sight of his friends in a passionate embrace. He grinned and shook his head.

"About time."

**THE END**

**Please review, I love hearing what you all have to say:) x**


End file.
